Annabelle/Gallery
Season 1 "Heart & Soul" Annabelle season 1.png|Annabelle enters the studio and watches Leia and Rachel perform. Leia Annabelle season 1 episode 4.png|Annabelle asks Rachel as to where she is supposed to be. maggie annabelle heart and soul.gif|Annabelle makes friends with Maggie. Maggie Annabelle season 1 episode 4.png|Annabelle listens to Maggie. Annabelle season 1 episode 4 2.png|Annabelle confesses that her audition is the only thing that she has thought about. Annabelle season 1 episode 4 3.png|Annabelle paces in Java Junction. Annabelle Maggie season 1 episode 4.png|Annabelle listens to Maggie rehearse her audition song. Maggie Annabelle season 1 episode 4.gif|Annabelle realizes that she has not memorized the correct audition song. Annabelle Maggie season 1 episode 4 2.png|Annabelle learns the audition song. Rachel Maggie Annabelle season 1 episode 4.png|Annabelle is called in to audition. Annabelle season 1 episode 4 4.png|Annabelle forgets the lyrics of the audition song. Parker Annabelle Mr. T season 1 episode 4.png|Annabelle overhears negative comments about her. Annabelle season 1 episode 4 5.png|Annabelle, in tears, asks to be picked up. Annabelle season 1 episode4.png|Annabelle sings the song that she was going to sing for auditions. "Invincible" John Annabelle season 1 episode 5.png|Annabelle takes a picture of John. Annabelle John season 1 episode 5 2.png|Annabelle asks John if Mr. T is okay with her auditioning again. Annabelle Luke season 1 episode 5.png|Annabelle is positioned on the stage. Annabelle Mr. T season 1 episode 5.png|Annabelle is given a second audition. Now is Our Time.gif|Annabelle holds a note in the audition song. John Annabelle season 1 episode 5 2.png|Annabelle hugs John. "All About the Music" Annabelle season 1 episode 6 2.png|Annabelle sings. Annabelle season 1 episode 6.gif|Whilst eating, Annabelle shows her father the message confirming her acceptance into Lost & Found Music Studios. Maggie Mary Isaac Clara Nate Annabelle season 1 episode 6.png|Annabelle sings with the other new musicians. Annabelle season 1 episode 6 3.png|Annabelle thinks that her fellow musicians are starting to like her more. All About the Music.png|Annabelle dances to the music. Annabelle Isaac Leia Theo season 1 episode 6.png|Annabelle (hidden) waits for a partner. Annabelle Leia Maggie Luke season 1 episode 6.png|Annabelle smiles at Leia. Annabelle Leia season 1 episode 6.png|Annabelle asks Leia if she is alright. Leia Annabelle season 1 episode 6.png|Annabelle looks at her camera. Annabelle season 1 episode 6 4.png|Annabelle talks to the camera, for her vlog. Maggie Luke Leia Annabelle season 1 episode 6.png|Annabelle videos, on her camera. Annabelle Leia s1e6.png|Annabelle is somewhat forced to go to Java Junction. Annabelle Leia season 1 episode 6 2.png|Annabelle walks to Java Junction. Maggie Luke Annabelle Nate season 1 episode 6.png|Annabelle watches Nate. Annabelle Patricia Leia season 1 episode 6.png|Annabelle orders her and Leia's drinks. Maggie Luke Leia Annabelle season 1 episode 6 2.png|Annabelle records for her vlog. Annabelle season 1 episode 6 5.png|Annabelle, as part of her vlog, gives a tour of Lost & Found Music Studios. Annabelle Luke season 1 episode 6.png|Annabelle is introduced to the theremin. Luke Annabelle season 1 episode 6.gif|Annabelle plays the theremin. Annabelle theo isaac hannah season 1 all about the music.png|Annabelle (corner) watches. Mary eva season 1 episode 6.png|Annabelle claps. "Day After Day" Annabelle Hannah Clara Isaac season 1 episode 7.png|Annabelle listens to Isaac sing. Love.png|Annabelle sings "Love". Whatcha Giving Me.png|Annabelle performs a song, on-stage, in the Bull Pen. Isaac Annabelle Hannah Clara season 1 episode 7.png|Annabelle clicks to the beat of the song. Isaac Annabelle season 1 episode 7.png|Annabelle continues singing. "Dancing in the Rain" Annabelle season 1 episode 8 2.png|Annabelle expresses her want to go to Live Choir. Annabelle Isaac season 1 episode 8.png|Annabelle learns that Isaac is attending Live Choir. Annabelle Isaac season 1 episode 8 2.png|Annabelle is given a muffin by Isaac. Leia Annabelle season 1 episode 8.png|Annabelle is greeted by Leia. Leia Patricia Annabelle season 1 episode 8.png|Annabelle tells Leia that she will set up for Live Choir. Leia Annabelle season 1 episode 8 2.png|Annabelle is bossed around by Leia. Leia Annabelle Eva Mary Isaac season 1 episode 8.png|Annabelle finishes setting up. John Leia season 1 episode 8.png|Annabelle is dismissed by Leia. Theo Annabelle season 1 episode 8.png|Annabelle begins shaking a soda can, part of her revenge on Leia. Leia Annabelle Theo season 1 episode 8.png|Annabelle slowly realises that her plan wasn't successful. Annabelle season 1 episode 8 3.png|Annabelle sings. Annabelle season 1 episode 8 4.png|Secretly, Annabelle watches Live Choir. Isaac Leia Annabelle Eva season 1 episode 8.png|Annabelle is spotted by Leia. Annabelle season 1 episode 8 5.png|Annabelle looks back at her bad day. Annabelle season 1 episode 8 6.png|Annabelle says that she, finally, feels welcome. "Potent Love" Maggie Annabelle season 1 episode 9 1.png|Annabelle listens to Maggie's suggestion. Annabelle season 1 episode 9.png|Annabelle eagerly volunteers to reveal her secret. Annabelle season 1 episode 9 1.png|Annabelle shares her secret. Maggie Annabelle Rachel Leia season 1 episode 9 transition.png|Annabelle smiles. Leia Maggie Annabelle Rachel season 1 episode 9.png|Annabelle performs "Potent Love" with Rachel, Leia and Maggie. Leia Rachel Annabelle season 1 episode 9.png|Annabelle (hidden) listens to Leia and Maggie sing. Leia Rachel Maggie Annabelle season 1 episode 9.gif|Annabelle finishes the song. Annabelle Maggie Leia Rachel season 1 episode 9.png|Annabelle pulls the other girls aside. Annabelle season 1 episode 9 2.png|Annabelle says that she is intrigued to learn Leia's deepest, darkest secret. Annabelle Rachel Maggie season 1 episode 9.png|Annabelle announces that Leia's secret is fake. Eva Annabelle Isaac season 1 episode 9.gif|Annabelle watches Mary perform. "Heart Shape" Maggie Annabelle season 1 episode 10.png|Annabelle tries to convince Maggie that Luke had asked her out on a date. "Freebird" Rachel leia Maggie Annabelle season 1 episode 11.png|Annabelle is told about The Luke Truce by Maggie. Rachel Clara Annabelle season 1 episode 11 1.png|Annabelle listens to Clara explain how she wrote the song. Leia Annabelle John Rachel Clara season 1 episode 11.png|Annabelle listens to closely to the song playing on the speakers. Annabelle Rachel Clara Leia Maggie season 1 episode 11.png|Annabelle sees Clara leave Java Junction. Isaac Mary Mr. T Theo Leia Annabelle Rachel season 1 episode 11.png|Annabelle converses with Rachel. "Sunrise" Maggie Rachel Annabelle Leia season 1 episode 12 transition.png|Annabelle sings in a transition sequence. Maggie Annabelle Leia Rachel season 1 episode 12.png|Alongside her bandmates, Annabelle rehearses for the Magenta City opening gig. Maggie Annabelle Leia Rachel season 1 episode 12 1.png|Annabelle is shocked by Reid's words. Annabelle Rachel Leia Maggie season 1 episode 12.png|Annabelle, her decision being slightly influenced by Leia, votes not to do the gig. Annabelle leia rachel season 1 episode 12.gif|Annabelle enters the Rose Room to see Maggie performing. Rachel, Leia and Annabelle season 1 episode 12.png|Annabelle looks on, in utter disbelief. Annabelle Leia Rachel season 1 episode 12 2.png|Annabelle listens to Maggie's excuse. Annabelle Leia Rachel season 1 episode 12 3.png|Annabelle (corner) watches as Leia declares Maggie out of the band. Maggie Annabelle Leia Rachel season 1 episode 12.gif|In an intimidating, Annabelle walks past Maggie. "Callin' Callin' Part 1" Annabelle leia rachel callin' callin'.PNG|Annabelle sings with Rachel and Leia. Annabelle britney season 1 episode 13.png|Annabelle films Britney. Rachel annabelle callin' callin'.PNG|Annabelle records Clara's performance. "Callin' Callin' Part 2" Leia annabelle rachel callin' callin' p2.PNG|Annabelle speaks of Eva and the band not being the same without Maggie. Rachel annabelle callin callin p2.PNG|Annabelle contemplates upon Maggie re-joining the band, with Rachel. Maggie annabelle rachel callin callin p2.PNG|Annabelle look on sadly as Maggie admits that she misses the band's members. Leia band callin callin p2.PNG|Annabelle watches as Maggie approaches. "Sweet Tarts" Sweet Tarts.gif|Annabelle sings with the other Lost & Found members. Lost & Found Music Studios season 1 episode 15.gif|Annabelle dances. Season 2 Unknown episode(s) Rachel Annabelle Leia season 1.5.png|Annabelle points at Leia. Annabelle season 1.5.png|Annabelle looks on, in tears. Rachel Maggie Annabelle Leia season 1.5.png|Annabelle (hidden) hugs her fellow band members. Miscellaneous Promotional images Portraits Annabelle.jpg Official images Annabelle season 1 episode 4 promo.png|Annabelle paces. Annabelle Patricia season 1 episode 4.png|Annabelle nervously looks around Java Junction. Johnabelle.png|Annabelle is shown to Mr. T. All About the Music CBBC promo.png|Annabelle watches the Mary and Eva perform their song. Potent Love Pour It Up promo.png|Annabelle poses. Sunrise CBBC promo.png|Annabelle excitedly receives the news, from Maggie, about the band opening for Magenta City. Annabelle Rachel Leia season 1 episode 13 promo.png|Annabelle sings with Leia and Rachel. Annabelle Maggie Leia Rachel season 1.5.png|Annabelle poses with her fellow bandmates. Luke rachel annabelle maggie season 2 promo.png|Annabelle looks on angrily. Rachel annabelle season 2 promo.png|Annabelle converses with Rachel. Category:A to Z Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries